thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Foliana
Foliana, also known as Three-Color Stalker, is a Squirrel [[Beastkin|'Beastkin']]. She is also the leader of the Forgotten Wing Company, Niers’ boss and his oldest friend. Appearance Foliana looks like a squirrel but has five times the (disputed) height of Niers, which makes her between 2 feet and 6 feet tall.Interlude - Foliana Her eyes are made up of three colors. They are a bright red-pink, deep and dreamy yellow and clear green. They create an orb of three equal parts in the center of her eye. The brown sclera that surrounds the eyes is practically black compared to the brilliance of her pupils.Chapter 4.25 N Personality Background Chronology Powers and Abilities Foliana is a legend few had ever seen. She is a Rogue of the highest order, and her talents make even most Assassins green with envy. Magnolia even states that she is one of the most deadly Rogues in existence, if not the most deadly one. Moreoever, she is more adept at slaying enemy Commanders on battlefields than most conventional Assassins.Chapter 4.44 M Classes/Levels: * Rogue Lv. ? Equipment: * Memory Scroll (Formerly)Interlude – The Titan’s Question Trivia * Foliana has a habit of disappearing around anyone she does’t trust, which is nearly everyone. * It is hinted that the previous Majordomo's death of a heart attack, was because of her. * Magnolia wanted to hire Foliana once to make her dispose of Az'kerash. She sent Foliana many letters, none of which she thinks had Foliana read, and had Couriers report back to her to inform Magnolia how Foliana reacted to them. She was told that the Rogue ate two of her cards. After the sixteenth letter, Magnolia received a reply; it was a badly decomposed, 6 month old muffin, which she thought to be poisoned.Chapter 4.44 M * Her dislike of water is to the point that she would not sail across the oceans.S02 – The Antinium Wars (Pt.4) Quotes * (To Niers) “So that’s why you’re late. Because of rat poo.” * (To Niers) “Mm. Right. What good old days?” * (To Niers) “I’m distinguished. You’re old and wrinkly. I’m not.” * (To Peclir Im) “No. He likes running. He feels old if he’s carried. And there’s rat poo in the Fraer-ways.” * (To Niers) “Snappy. Why so angry? More rat crap?” * (To Niers) “Yes you are. You’re cursed. You think you’re an old man and you act like it. I’m distinguished and young. You’re crotchety.” * (To Niers) “The same people keep coming back. I think they like the story. And he’s back this year. Mm. He probably eats muffins too. Don’t you think?” * (To Niers) “Mm. But when does the King of Destruction eat muffins, then? In bed? It’s important to know these things.” * (To Niers) “Very hard. But I could do it if he ate muffins. No one’s on their guard when eating muffins.” * (To Niers) “I’m not an idiot either. Even if he ate muffins, I would get killed before I scratched him.” * (To Niers) “You kept complaining about rat poo the other day. Is it on your boots? You’re on my plate. That’s…mm. Unhygienic. Shame on you.” * (To 2 Escorts) “People are afraid of me. Mm. It’s not bad to tell the truth. Because of what I do. Fair. It’s fine. I do what I like. I like what I like. And I like this.” * (To Niers) “No. Because this is mine. This. And this. And this.” References Category:Characters Category:Beastkin Category:Squirrel Beastkin Category:Rogues Category:Baleros Category:Forgotten Wing Company